5  Telling Frank
by rocky-winchester
Summary: Magenta talks to Frank, follows 'Surprises'


Part 5 - Telling Frank

Frank sat in his room, watching his newest creation, Rocky working his muscles on the weights he had bought him as a birthday present. He sat in his wooden throne like chair, covered in red velvet, his legs rested on his matching red velvety stool.

"Oh Rocky" he sighed and Rocky looked in his direction, his soft face focussing on his lover and Frank continued "I fear I've made a terrible mess"

Rocky tilted his head in question. Frank understood and he explained, "Well..." he exhaled, "I got a bit caught up with things a few weeks ago, with Riff-Raff"

Rocky made a grunt that sounded like "what?" and Frank sighed again, "It was a bit before you baby" he explained, Frank stood up and walked to Rocky, "I wanted him because... I'd never had him, Riff and his sister, they never gave themselves to me like the others did, they were always so... loyal".

He took the weights from his lover's hands and lowered them to the ground. He ran his finger under the waistband of Rocky's pants and carried on talking "Oh Rocky, if I had Riff, I knew Magenta wouldn't be able to resist"

Rocky scowled at him, Rocky was a brand new creation, he didn't know much, but he knew it was wrong what his maker had done to his people. He could also tell Frank felt bad and he wanted to make him feel good.

"I've wanted to bed the both of them since we were younger", Frank explained as he ran his finger up Rocky's stomach and chest, "and now that I have, I feel simply awful!"

Rocky moved his hand to grab Franks which still moved slowly around his body, he pushed down so that Frank was rubbing at Rocky's crotch.

"Oh ba-aby!" Frank moaned and pushed his blonde haired creation to the bed; Rocky stroked his hand over Frank's stomach and left kisses along his hip bone and midriff. He slipped his fingers in Frank's waistband and pulled down his black silky underwear and his fishnet tights, he wriggled them down his legs and off his feet.

*Knock Knock*

Frank was enjoying the kisses being placed on his exposed body and groaned in frustration, "Come in!" he shouted. He turned his head towards the door to see a mane of red hair appear through the crack of the half opened door "Ah, Magenta" he smiled, "do come in"

Magenta walked in Frank's bedroom remembering the last time she was in here and it made her shiver. Frank had stopped Rocky and walked him out of the bedroom; he turned around and smacked his hands together, "SO! What can I do for you?" he asked with a grin appearing across his face.

"Nothing", she replied.

"Well, you're here for a reason Magenta", he said, showing next to no emotion. She didn't answer so he continued "you've only been in here alone with me once before... and we know how that ended", he winked at her.

"That's why I'm here Fra – um, Master"

"Hmm..." he sighed, "what do you want?" he asked again.

"It was awful what we did" she said.

"Well, it wasn't all bad, in fact Magenta, I'm sure I remember you enjoyed yourself", he moved closer to her and she stepped back.

"I was angry! And upset! I was jealous! OK? Why Frank?" she pleaded, her voice broke and she choked back a tear, "Why Riff? Why?"

Frank had took another step closer but she didn't recoil, he touched her cheek and she looked away shyly, "Because, my dear Magenta", he cleared his throat and said "Look at me...", he placed his finger under her chin and turned her head so they were looking in to each other's eyes and he said "Because, I wanted him, I'd always wanted him" his tone of voice had changed from not much tone to heavy and full of lust. "I've wanted him for years Magenta and he turned me down, so often that it made me feel useless"

"But, your Dr Frank-N-Furter!" she shouted at him "You are the Queen's son! You're a prince, Frank, you could have anyone, and you'd had everyone!"

"Everyone but Riff-Raff... and you" he whispered. "Now, however, now I've had everyone" he took a deep breath realising this accomplishment, then continued "He turned me down for nearly two decades, for you, because he was loyal to you, I asked him plenty of times and give him many opportunities but no, he would never betray you"

"It's called love" she said and she touched his face "you have the potential to be amazing Frank and you ruin it, with this front of yours, you are a decent person, I know you are, I can see straight through you"

"You know nothing" he said and pushed her away, he walked over to the bed and sat at the edge.

She sighed and moved next to him, she placed her hand above his hand which rested on his knee. "That's not the only reason I came here" she whispered softly.

Frank didn't reply but he looked at her, "I told Riff everything that happened with us and he has forgiven me, he hates you, naturally, but everything is okay with us"

"Surely you didn't come here to tell me that?"

"No... I came here to tell you..." she took a deep breath before she said "I'm pregnant Frank"

He had no reply. He just sat there for a moment. She allowed him a minute to process this before she added "It might not be yours and I might not keep it, I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but you needed to know, not just as a potential father, but as my boss, as my Master, you needed to know"

"You better leave" Frank said as he removed his hand from under Magenta's. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Magenta!" he raised his voice, "I'm sorry for any pain I've cost you and your brother, I thought it was what I wanted but I am sorry... we were friends once after all"

"Thanks Frank" she chuckled slightly under her breath, before she opened the door she turned to her Master and said "and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what a softy you can be", she turned the door handle and stepped outside.

"You better not!" Frank said and playfully threw a pillow at her, but she had already closed the door and it had bounced off and hit the floor.

He walked towards his bedroom window and stared out at the grounds, he was left alone with only his own thoughts; and the realisation that he could soon be a father.


End file.
